The present invention generally concerns power conversion circuits.
A number of different electronic devices require very fast modulation of their supply voltage. One such type of electronic devices is radio frequency (rf) linear power amplifiers. Such amplifiers are widely used in modern wireless communication devices and infrastructure. In complex modulation schemes commonly used in wireless communications like QPSK, CDMA, WCDMA, the amplitude of the envelope of the rf signal varies significantly. At every instance when the envelope of the rf signal is substantially lower than the maximum allowed by the supply voltage, the efficiency of the power amplifiers is severely reduced. In other words, a significant portion of the supply energy is expensed only for maintaining the power amplifier's operating point (bias) without creating useful signal. There are a number of adverse effects caused by this phenomenon, including (i) the need to oversize the expensive rf components in the amplifier system, (ii) increased cooling requirements, (iii) increased size and weight of equipment, and (iv) increased consumption of electrical energy. If, on the other hand, the supply voltage is changed in accordance with the envelope of the rf signal, the operating point of the power amplifiers can be kept at or near optimum at all times. As a result, efficiency can be maintained at a high level, regardless of the instantaneous amplitude of the envelope of the rf signal.
However, while rf power amplifiers ordinarily require very fast modulation of their supply voltage for improved efficiency, most available electronic energy sources are designed to maintain a constant, well-regulated output voltage and are required to vary their output voltage only at relatively slow rates. For example, the CDMA baseband frequency is 1.25 MHz and the WCDMA baseband frequency is 5 MHz. This results in an rf signal envelope having the most energy in the band 0-1.25 MHz and 0-5 MHz respectively. Multichannel amplifiers, on the other hand, experience envelope variations due to the interactions between different carrier frequencies. In such a situation, the rf signal envelope experiences amplitude variation with frequency components reaching the difference in carrier frequency of extreme channels (two channels with the greatest difference of the carrier frequency). The envelope frequency in this case can be on the order of hundreds of kHz to tens of MHz. If the bandwidth of the power supply is insufficient, distortion results and additional noise in the communication channels emerge, which results in an increased error rate in the communication channel. The present modulation rate goals are two to three orders of magnitude greater than what can be achieved by simply modulating a pwm signal of traditional dc-dc converters. This makes traditional pwm dc-dc converters unsuitable as power supplies for devices, such as rf power amplifiers, that require ultrafast modulation of their supply voltage.